RH's Dilemma
"Rh's Dilemma" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April. Rh390110478 is seen getting hate from villains just for getting them killed or tortured in his stories. Soon, he gets the idea to sell them off again to get rid of the hate. How will he do so? Script WARNING: The story might have some swearing in it. Rh390110478 is seen enjoying himself on the bed. Rh390110478: Ahhh... looks like another day for me! Nothing can ruin this fine day! Suddenly, he is getting multiple notifications on his computer. Rh390110478: What the heck? He looks on his computer to see MULTIPLE villains critically panning his stories for having them killed off or tortured in any way. Rh390110478: WHAT THE FUCK?! It then shows comments from Moony UnFunny, Masked Menace, Rh 3.0, I.M Meen, Larry and Olivier the Birds and multiple others to mention. Moony UnFunny: WHAT?! SUNNY FUNNY RUINED MY DESIGN?! -10/10!!!! Larry Bird: FUCK YOUR SUSHI PACK ARC!!! IT IS GARBAGE!! Olivier: Agreed! Tako Maki's a bitch! Masked Menace: How did I even get a Fandom account? Rh 3.0: SCREW THE ELECTION!! I WAS TRAPPED ON THE MOON!!! IT TOOK ME FUCKING MONTHS TO GET OFF!!! I JUST WANNA CRY!!! Fatass: Why was I killed in TFA?! I.M Meen: MY ULTIMATE PLAN... A FAILURE... ALL BECAUSE OF YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!! Rh390110478: WHAT THE HELL?! WHY AM I GETTING HATE FROM THE VILLAINS JUST FOR MAKING STORIES OUT OF THEM?! THEY NEED TO ACCEPT THAT THEY ARE BAD AND THAT'S THAT!!!! Suddenly, he gets an idea to advertise his stories more. Rh390110478: Hmmmm... maybe if I'd show my stories to people who are not villains... I could actually get my reviews back! Yeah! That's what I'll do! He then jumps into his car with excitement with multiple copies of his stories. Rh390110478: I'll think I'll go in the forest. Or maybe outside Pensacola or something! An hour later and he is seen in a deep forest. Rh390110478: Hmmm... He looks around to see darkness and nothing but darkness. Rh390110478: Well, looks like I'm lost... Suddenly to his front, he sees a MASSIVE mansion that is all brown and has a TON of windows. Rh390110478: (Gasps) His jaw drops and his eyes turn small. It then shows the mansion in a shiny way. Rh390110478: IT'S GLORIOUS!!!!!! This will be my first house to show stories!! Let's a goooo!!! He then rushes all the way to the front door and knocks on it. Rh390110478: (Breaks the fourth wall) How eager can I even get though? Suddenly, the door opens and a grey Minecraft villager like character is seen with an axe. Vindicator: Ehhhhhh... Rh390110478: Pardon me to introduce myself! My name's Rh! Vindicator: Begone! Rh390110478: Not allowed to come in huh? Vindicator: Ehh no... He pulls not a sign that says "NO HUMANS ALLOWED". Rh390110478: Oh uh... you see, I am not a human. The vindicator opens his eyes to see Rh. Vindicator: Very well then. Come on in. Rh390110478: Thank you kind man! He comes inside while him and the Vindicator are seen walking upstairs. Rh390110478: So I am a creative story writer and I have a lot of views around the city! My story The Election! was an amazing seller! Vindicator: Yeah yeah... Rh390110478: And pardon so, would you like to try a copy? The Vindicator takes the copy and reads it. Suddenly, he sees a note that says "EPILOGUES MIGHT CONTAIN CLIFFHANGERS!!" Vindicator: WHAT THE FUCK?! Angered, he throws the book out the window causing it to break as the book is seen hitting a tree triggering a squirrel. Squirrel: STUPID MUTINEERS!!! It then goes to show the front door where Rh390110478 is seen being thrown out while the Vindicator is seen balling his fist back at him. Vindicator: AND STAY OUT!!!! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO ENJOY A STORY THAT HAS DAMNED CLIFFHANGERS IN IT?! FUCK OFF!!!! He closes the door in anger. Rh390110478: Ugh! A tuff one ain't he? Well, guess it's time for plan B! Going in with force! The screen transitions to him on a window. Rh390110478: Clever little one? Ain't I? The Vindicator is seen with an Evoker. Vindicator: Just got that window fixed... Evoker: You better be more cautious of what you do! We are not gonna spend money on our house since we are freeloaders! Vindicator: Yes boss! He leaves the room and goes back downstairs. Rh390110478 then opens the window. Rh390110478: Greetings there kind man! How would you like a book entitled The Vandal Buster!? Evoker: Oh gosh... thanks! But you ain't human are ya? Rh390110478: No... why are humans prevented anyways? Evoker: Well, due to the following: Pollutions, war, being annoying, stupid and so on and on! Rh390110478: (Gets a concerned face) Ok... The Evoker then reads the book to see a sign that says "WARNING: THE EPILOGUES MIGHT HAVE CLIFFHANGERS!" Evoker: EXCUSE ME... He throws both Rh390110478 and his book out the window. Evoker: GET OUTTA HERE!!!! "The Vandal Buster!" book falls on his face and he sees the warning on it. Rh390110478: Ahh, they might not like cliffhangers... He rips off the sign. Rh390110478: Well that's ok! I got other plans for them! He then runs off and the screen goes to black. The next scene shows the front door of the woodland mansion. A doorbell ring is heard. Vindicator: Now who could that be? He opens the door to see a bottled package. Vindicator: Hmmm... He takes the bottle inside and goes to the kitchen. Vindicator: Looks like some champagne to me! He then unwraps it without looking while getting a glass. He gets the headphones off of Rh390110478 and pours him in like a drink. The Vindicator does not notice Rh and puts him on the table. As soon as he is about to drink his glass, he sees Rh when he opens his eyes in which respond, Rh waves his hand. Angered, the vindicator bites his glass and gets his axe out. Rh390110478: YIIIIIPPPPPPPEEEE!!!!! He runs into the halls and hides in a closet. Rh390110478: I'm safe in here. Suddenly, an earthquake is heard. Rh390110478: What was that? The front door is seen shaking and it opens only for a Robotic Janitor and Gotta Sweep to come out. Gotta Sweep: GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEEPP!!!!! Robotic Janitor is silent however and is seen sweeping along. Rh390110478: AHHH DAMNIT!!! Suddenly, Gotta Sweep bumps in the vindicator. Vindicator: AH HA!!! FOUND YOU!! Rh390110478: WOO HOO YEET I'M OUTTA HERE!!!! He runs off and the vindicator chases him holding an axe. He bumps into a ton of other vindicators. Vindicator 3: HEY!! Vindicator 2: Watch where yar going bud! Rh390110478: Sorry! He continues running while the vindicator chases him. Rh goes down an elevator. Vindicator: FUCKING HELL... Meanwhile in the elevator... Rh390110478: At least I'm safe from that psycho... Suddenly, Bugs Bunny's head comes out of the elevator. Bugs Bunny: Meeeeehhh, could be! He kisses him and puts his head back in the window. Rh390110478: Gah! Crazy rabbit! The elevator goes down and Rh opens the door. Rh390110478: (Gasp) It shows a bunch of Vindicators gambling in a casino-like area. Rh390110478: What the hell? It shows a vindicator wearing a hat and one who is crazy. Gambler: How many ya's got? Crazy Vindicator: TEN AGAIN!! Gambler: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! It then shows six other vindicator playing cards. It even shows the whole entire place along with alcoholic drinks and drugged illagers. Rh390110478: Dang this place is crazy... anyways... anyone wanna buy a book? The vindicators look at him with more angered intents. Rh390110478: Anybody? It then goes back to the vindicator looking around for Rh. Vindicator: If I find that blockhead Imma cut his neck off! He then opens and door and goes into the room that says "GAMBLING AREA". He looks and sees the whole entire gang crowded. Vindicator: What the hell? Gambler 7: These are amazing sellers! Gambler 5: Splendid! (Clicks mouth) Vindicator: What is going on?! What is with these books?! Bartender Vindicator: Senior, we's got us a book sellor! Drugged Vindicator: Caan't agree moar! Vindicator: A BOOK SELLER?! He then sees Rh390110478 handing out multiple copies to vindicators. Rh390110478: Don't crowd! There's plenty more for EVERYBODY! Gambler 3: Thank you! Gambler 1: Noice! Mexican Vindicator: Thanks senior! Rh390110478: Your welcome kind gentleman! The Vindicator stops him. Vindicator: AND JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?! I THOUGHT I KICKED YOU OUT!! Rh390110478: You did, but I see what you mean by cliffhangers. I removed them! Vindicator: Wait... what? Rh390110478: Of course I did! Vindicator: Well uh... I'm fine with that! I guess... He leaves the gambling area. Rh390110478: (Breaks the fourth wall) Heheheheh! There may not be cliffhangers... but what I didn't tell him is I removed them but KEPT the epilogues! The next day... Rh390110478 is seen sleeping in his bedroom. He then wakes up. Rh390110478: (Yawns) Well, I'm happy I got rid of my dilemma from yesterday! He then looks outside his window to see MULTIPLE Vindicators around the area. Vindicators: GIVE US MORE GIVE US MOREEE!!!!!! Rh390110478: Ohhhh noooo... Suddenly, Moony UnFunny, I.M Meen and Masked Menace are seen right behind the vindicators. Moony UnFunny: YOU SERIOUSLY ENJOY HIS STORIES?! Masked Menace: Don't you know they are garbage?! I.M Meen: YEAH!! THEY MADE MEEN FAIL HIS AMAZING PLAN!!! Suddenly, the vindicators look at the three in such evil and anger. Vindicator 41: AFTER THEM!!!!! Vindicator 2: YEAAAHHH!!!!! Masked Menace: Oh shit... Moony UnFunny: RUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!! The three villains run off while the vindicators are seen chasing them with axes. It goes back to Rh. Rh390110478: (Laughs) (Breaks the fourth wall) Moral of the story is, never provoke an evoker! It irises out on him. ------------------------ THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ------------------------ Trivia * This marks the debut of the vindicators and evokers. * MarioFan2009 was originally going to plan on making the vindicators appear in "MarioFan2009 and the Mansion" but decided to introduce them early. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Vindicator Episodes Category:Vindicators Episodes Category:Evoker Episodes Category:I.M Meen Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Larry Stan Laurel Crow Episodes Category:Oliver Hardy Crow Episodes Category:Fatass Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Gotta Sweep Episodes Category:Robotic Sweeper Episodes Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes Category:RH 3.0 Episodes